


The Question

by scottxlogan



Series: 30 Day Scogan OTP Challenge [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Logan has ulterior motives for getting him and Scott lost in the woods with one another. (Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.)





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly penned this story for Day 1 of the 30 day OTP challenge. I can't promise I will post something every day, but I'll try to get stuff up. 
> 
> Today's challenge is Getting Lost Somewhere

“I thought you said you knew where you were going,” Scott frowned following Logan into the same clearing they’d passed by over half an hour ago on their journey away from the blackbird with one another. Now aching and tired, Scott felt the overwhelming humidity and heat in the air causing him to take pause from his position behind Logan.

“I do,” Logan replied with a sneer looking around the clearing once again, “there’s a hidden entrance that…”

“Just keeps evading us each time we pass by it,” Scott quipped as Logan looked over his shoulder to sneer back at Scott.

“We’ll get there soon Slim,” Logan snapped twisting his head around to survey the clearing again.

“I knew I should’ve taken charge on this one,” Scott groaned outwardly preparing to breeze past Logan into the trees again, but he was stopped by the feel of Logan’s thick fingers curling around his bicep.

“Scott,” Logan softened his tone as his fingers squeezed tighter around Scott’s arm, “wait.”

“Logan,” Scott hesitated before looking over his shoulder to see something happening behind Logan’s uneasy eyes. Frowning Scott stepped back turning around to look at Logan fully, “What is it?”

“Truthfully,” Logan bit down on his lower lip in an uncharacteristic movement, “we ain’t lost.”

“All signs point to us being lost Logan,” Scott mused with a small shake of his head, “with us running circles around the trees like this for as long as we have…”

“What I mean is…” Logan cleared his throat when his eyes shifted around the clearing once again, “I know where we are going, but it’s just…”

“Just what?” Scott questioned seeing Logan fall to silence once again when another thought carried over him, “You know if I didn’t know better I would think that you were just stalling to keep me from getting to our destination in all of this with our mission. Tell me again what was it exactly that Charles wanted you and me to do out here this morning?”

“It wasn’t exactly Charles that planned this mission for us,” Logan shifted on his feet nervously, “Granted I might’ve asked him to help me out with the planning stages, but…”

“But what?” Scott stood up straighter when suspicion coiled over his body, “Logan, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I just…” Logan cleared his throat again. His eyes shifted to a tree just beyond where Scott stood before he forced himself to look at Scott once again, “I just wanted to get some time alone with you for a little while that’s all.”

“You wanted alone time with me?” Scott was unable to mask his surprise.

“Does that surprise you?” Logan questioned.

“Well actually,” Scott paused watching the way that color rose in Logan’s features, “yes.”

“Why?” Logan asked.

“Why what?”

“What does that surprise you?” Logan gulped down harder than before. He pushed his palms against the side of his jeans before sucking in a sharp breath, “Is there something wrong with my wanting to spend more time with you?”

“Well no of course not, but we do get a lot of one on one time with each other in our Danger Room practices with combat training and…” Scott began thinking about the endless hours he and Logan had been putting into training sessions with one another over the last few months. What had started as a simple means of releasing pent up frustrations and energies with one another had become a daily ritual that had taken them both to new levels in their combat skills, yet as Logan stood before Scott seemingly on edge, Scott realized that their communication skills with one another still left a lot to be desired. Clearing his throat, Scott forced himself to look directly at Logan, “This isn’t about field exercises or training though, is it?”

“No,” Logan shook his head again, “This is about that other thing that we haven’t really taken the time to discuss.”

“What other thing?” Scott questioned.

“You know what the other thing is,” Logan replied knowingly.

“I really don’t have a clue what…” Scott stopped himself when realization dawned upon him.

“You know,” Logan decided moving in closer to stand directly in front of Scott. Wordlessly he reached out to touch the side of Scott’s perfectly sculpted cheekbone. Moments later Logan’s thumb brushed over Scott’s plump, bottom lip and a wide smirk carried over him, “Yeah, I can see that you do.”

“Logan I…” Scott began only to feel the press of Logan’s thumb over the center of his lips.

“No words,” Logan half pleaded with him, “Just let me a have one more try at getting us where we need to go before we talk about this.”

“Alright,” Scott agreed with a slow nod. He felt Logan’s fingertips skim over his cheekbone once again before Logan turned away and began another round of walking through the trees all over again.

xxxxxx

Half an hour later Scott found himself seated on a red and white checkered patterned blanket next to a small creek. Beside him there was an oversized picnic basket that was opened up to reveal the display of food that Logan had set forth for their adventure out in the woods with one another.

“So as you can see,” Logan explained popping the top off of a beer bottle and handing it over to Scott, “Marie gave me the directions on how to find this place where she set everything up, but…”

“You weren’t really paying attention to what she told you,” Scott finished knowingly.

“I wanted to be, but when she was on the phone you were changing out of your uniform and…” Logan popped the top off of his own beer and took a long, hearty sip, “I found myself distracted.”

“Yeah, um about that,” Scott gulped down hard, “with that thing we talked about before…”

“I know I said it was long beyond time for me to take you out on a proper date,” Logan explained further, “and while this was a bit more of a rustic adventure for us, well, the truth to the matter is that I wanted to get you away from the school for a while so that we could clear our minds a bit. Don’t get me wrong I like what we do at school…especially what we’ve been doing in the Danger Room, but this, well this was long overdue.”

“I won’t argue that,” Scott agreed raising his own bottle to his lips. He took a sip before his eyes swept over the array of foods that Logan had put together for their picnic with Marie’s help, “although one has to ask if you were intending for us to share a meal together without all of the children around or if you were just seeking out means of seducing me outdoors.”

“Maybe a little bit of both,” Logan grinned sheepishly, “but for what it’s worth I was hoping to get you talking before we got to…”

“We’re talking now, aren’t we?” Scott questioned leaning back on the blanket beside Logan, “What’s on your mind?”

“You,” Logan explained setting his beer bottle down. He scooted in closer to Scott on the blanket before maneuvering himself so that he was hovering over Scott.

“What about me?” Scott questioned leaning back on his elbows as he felt Logan’s thighs surround his.

“Everything,” Logan slurred dipping down to kiss him tenderly.

“Mmm…” Scott replied drawing back from the kiss as his gaze centered in over Logan’s mouth. Savoring the taste of his lips, Scott arched up closer to him, “That’s awfully vague.”

“Don’t worry,” Logan promised nipping at Scott’s lower lip again with more determination behind his movement, “there’s a reason and purpose to all of this.”

“If you’re looking to get laid, I can tell you that you didn’t need to go through all the trouble,” Scott reached out to slide his arm around Logan’s broad, muscular shoulders, “I’m already planning on saying yes anytime you ask.”

“That’s good to know,” Logan practically growled as his arm wrapped around Scott’s waist. With a small twist, Logan rolled onto his back and pulled Scott over him in a straddle, “but I was thinking beyond that to be honest with you.”

“Now I know this must be serious,” Scott teased pushing himself up onto a seated position on Logan’s abdomen.

“Oh it is,” Logan reached out to slide his fingers up and over Scott’s abdomen, “It’s very serious indeed.”

“I’m listening,” Scott replied as Logan sat up beneath him. His lips cascaded over the side of Scott’s neck. At the same time Logan’s fingers pushed underneath Scott’s modest blue button down shirt. When Scott resituated himself on Logan’s lap to get more comfortable, he felt Logan nip at the side of his neck with a small growl.

“I was thinking,” Logan whispered in his ear hotly.

“Yes?” Scott questioned arching his head back and letting out a small sigh when Logan’s tongue traced over the side of his neck.

“I was thinking that maybe it was time that you and I started going steady,” Logan explained with one last nip before arching back to seek out Scott’s response to his words, “What do you say?”

“Are you saying that…?” Scott questioned gulping down hard when Logan’s arms surrounded his waist.

“I don’t want to spend any more time pretending that this is something that it isn’t,” Logan admitted readily, “We’ve already spent far too much time behind closed doors with one another. Don’t you agree?”

“Well I suppose that I’d always thought about what it would mean for us to take things to the next level, but…” Scott paused contemplating Logan’s suggestion for the next step in the evolution of their relationship, “Are you sure that you really want the world to know…?”

“That I’m yours and that you’re mine?” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “Absolutely. That is if you’ll have me as your boyfriend.”

“Hmm…boyfriend,” Scott pretended to ponder the thought, “That sounds a bit domestic for you Logan. I don’t know if you’re really ready to settle into that kind of position in someone’s life especially with everyone else knowing that…”

“We ain’t fooling anyone Scott. Everyone senses that we’re together already especially after the other night when…” Logan’s words were brought to an abrupt ending when Scott leaned in to kiss him once again.

“I’m aware of what they believe,” Scott’s words buzzed against Logan’s lips, “but in us doing this…”

“You’re not afraid it’s going to be a mistake, are you?”

“Being with you has never been a mistake,” Scott revealed with a small smile, “but as for everyone else knowing…”

“I’m ready to stop pretending that this isn’t as important as it’s become to me Scott. I want to be your boyfriend,” Logan admitted readily, “As lame as it sounds, I think it’s time for us to take that step with one another.”

“Hmm, well it has been a long time since I’ve had an official boyfriend,” Scott couldn’t help, but tease as Logan jabbed at his ribs.

“Oh yeah,” Logan grumbled flipping Scott once again so that he was on his back over the blanket. He touched the side of Scott’s face when a sudden seriousness overtook him, “when was that exactly?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Scott teased, “come to think of it I believe the last time I had a boyfriend who wanted to be going steady with me it was a little past…”

“Past when?” Logan’s voice revealed a teasing hint of jealousy as Scott’s arms surrounded his shoulders.

“Past never,” Scott blurted out with a small laugh, “but you do realize that if we do this, you’re probably going to have to stop telling me off in front of our squad. Plus it will mean you’ll be in line for taking orders from me and…”

“I don’t know if I’ll go that far,” Logan grumbled as his lips hovered over Scott’s with a contemplative smirk, “Then again I suppose I might be open to taking orders from you in front of the team as long as we agree that you still keep taking orders from me in the bedroom when…”

“I wouldn’t dream of having it any other way,” Scott promised arching up to kiss Logan once again.

“In that case,” Logan dipped down to kiss Scott hungrily, “How do you feel about the two of us putting our lunch on hold and our taking a skinny dip in the pond with one another?”

“I say I’m all yours,” Scott paused drawing heavy emphasis to his word, “boyfriend.”

“Hmm…boyfriend,” Logan teased scooping Scott up off of the blanket into his arms, “I like the sound of that.”

“You and me both,” Scott agreed as he prepared to spend the rest of the day with the man who turned his life around in more ways than he’d ever imagined.

 


End file.
